All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Natoya
Summary: Yami has gone away to college and Yugi misses his secret love. With Yami coming home for Christmas break, Yugi decides it would be the perfect time to admit his true feelings to his dark half. YamiXYugi, YYXY, yaoi, one-shot


Natoya: Hello all! Welcome to my new one-shot!

Yugi: Merry Christmas everyone!

Yami: Yeah, Merry Christmas!

Natoya: /hands out plushies to all the readers/ Merry Christmas! This one-shot is a present to everyone, so I hope you like it!

Yugi: And we're just going to jump right into the fic so-

Yami: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Natoya: Enjoy the one-shot everyone! And please forgive any mistakes you might find as this story has not been betaed!

* * *

"Yugi! I need your help! Can you come downstairs for just a minute?" Yugi slid off his bed at the sound of his grandfather's voice and left his room, heading down the stairs at a quick pace.

"I'm coming Grandpa!" Yugi called. He hurried down the stairs two at a time. Yugi could barely contain the excitment he felt. It was Christmas time, Yugi's favorite time of year. He and his grandfather would be busy decorating the apartment together. The tree and garlands were going up, and Yugi would go downstairs and hang a wreath on the shop door. He bounced into the living room and saw that his grandfather had retrieved most of the decoration boxes.

"Ah, there you are." Solomon smiled. "Want to put the tree up first?"

"Sure." Yugi agreed, smiling back. That was his favorite part of decorating, putting up the tree. He strode over to the couch that held the box for the tree and opened it, getting out all the pieces for it. Together he and his grandfather put it together and stood in up in the same spot they always placed it in every year. Yugi marveled at how he still couldn't reach the top of the tree and cursed the genes that made him so small. Yugi was a very petite boy, with creamy pale skin and spiky multi-colored hair. The look was topped by his large, gorgeous indigo eyes framed by long black lashes.

"Do you need me to lift you up to put the angel on top Yugi?" Solomon teased, a twinkle in his plum colored eyes. Yugi flushed bright red and turned, glaring playfully at his grandfather.

"No!" Yugi exclaimed. "If I need to, I'll go grab a chair." Solomon chuckled and grabbed the lights, passing them over to his grandson. Yugi began winding them around the tree after plugging in the cord. Solomon watched him wind the lights, noting that his grandson seemed happy for the first time in months. In fact, Yugi had been depressed for a few months yet, and only as December approached had it lessened and a smile reappeared on his face.

They continued decorating until the whole living room looked as festive as they could get it. The tree was covered with brightly colored bulbs and ornaments, and Yugi had placed the angel on top (with only a little bit of difficulty) and stood back to look at it. It was one of those Christmas angels that flashed back and forth between various colors. Garlands and ponsetas were also placed about the room, and a small thing of mistletoe was placed above the doorway leading into the kitchen. Yugi hung his and his grandfathers stockings upon the wall next to the TV, as they didn't have a fireplace to hang them on. There was one more stocking in the box, and as Yugi grabbed it, his eyes raked over the name on the top.

Atemu...

Yugi gripped the stocking tightly in his hands, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He couldn't believe it'd only been four months since Atemu had left for college. It felt like forever ago. Yugi sniffled and turned, tacking the stocking up on the wall next to his own. He truly missed his darkness, and the only thing that cheered him up was knowing that Atemu would be coming home soon for Christmas. He gave the stocking an affectionate pat, smiling as he remembered Christmas last year. It was something completely new and foreign to the once Pharaoh, but he seemed to enjoy it once he got the hang of it. He and Yugi had been the ones to put his name on the stocking, which had resulted in a war with the gold glitter that had been used. The two of them sparkled for nearly four days before they could get the stuff off all the way, and their friends had enjoyed picking fun at the two and cracking jokes about it.

"What day did Atemu say he was coming home?" Solomon asked, pulling Yugi from his thoughts. Yugi forced a smile and turned to his grandfather.

"He hasn't said yet. He told me he'd call me and tell me for sure when he got the plane ticket." Yugi replied. Solomon smiled.

"Alright. Well, it looks like we're done in here." Solomon took a look around the room, happy with the looks of the decorations. "Now shoo. I have presents I wish to wrap." Yugi giggled.

"You haven't done your present wrapping yet, have you Grandpa?" Yugi teased. Solomon playfully whapped Yugi on the head.

"Nope." Solomon laughed. "Now get." Yugi turned and headed upstairs, laughing all the way. His grandfather wasn't the only one who still had present wrapping to do. This gave Yugi the perfect chance to get his own finished. He'd gotten each one of his friends a present this year, and he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they opened them. Closing his door behind him as he entered his bedroom, Yugi strode to his closet and got the bag out that housed his gifts. He had saved up a ton of his allowance to be able to afford to buy everyone something.

He set the bag on his bed and gathered the materials he needed. He plopped down on his bed and postioned himself cross legged, then grabbed the bag and began pulling the gifts out. The first one was for his grandfather. Yugi smiled and lightly touched the edge of the clock. It was a beautiful looking cuckoo clock, the one that Solomon had pointed out in the store just last month and told Yugi he wanted. Yugi could see why. It was a lovely piece of work, and the birds that were stuck to the edges were well carved and painted in bright colors.

Yugi cut up the wrapping paper and wrapped the clock, choosing a brightly colored bow to stick on it. He wrote out a gift tag and stuck it on the front. Yugi smiled, satisfied with his work and set the gift aside. The next gift was twelve packs of Duel Monsters cards. Those were for Joey. The blond haired duelist was always buying duel monsters cards and trying to improve his deck to become unbeatable. A large stack of cards would be perfect for Joey. Yugi carefully packed the cards into a small box and wrapped it, placing a blue bow on top. Another gift tag was written out and put on top and Yugi set that gift aside too.

The next gift Yugi had to be more careful with. He pulled out a white box and opened it, taking out what was inside to make sure it was still okay. The last thing he wanted to do was give Tea a damaged gift. Her gift was a figurine of a fairy in a cute blue, purple, and pink outfit and ballarina shoes. She was stuck in an elegant pose, and a bright smile was on her face. Yugi really liked this gift, because the fairy reminded him of Tea with it's brown hair done up into a bun and large blue eyes that held a twinkle, despite it being a figure.

Yugi wrapped Tea's gift and then Tristan's, and then there was only one more gift to be wrapped. Yugi pulled out the tiny gift box and opened it, a wistful expression taking over his features. Inside was a lovely set of cartouche pendants, one with Yami's real name in heiroglyphs on it, and one with his own name in heiroglyphs on the other. His name meant game, so in Egyptain terms, his name was carved as Heba. Yugi took the one carved with Atemu and placed it in his pocket for now. These pendants were very important to Yugi, and very symbolic. The one with his own name he wished to give Yami as a way to tell his darkness how much he had come to love him, and he prayed that Yami would accept it.

Yugi had made up his mind to tell Yami that he loved him on Christmas, as he couldn't bear it any longer. He had fallen for Yami even before the Ceremonial Duel, but he had refused to tell his darker half because he didn't want to face rejection. These past few months without Yami's constant presence had made Yugi realize how much he had grown to cherish Yami, and how much he loved having him by his side. This by no means meant that Yugi wished for Yami to drop his studies and come home because Yugi was lonely; the little hikari simply wanted to express his devotion to the former Pharaoh and hoped it would be returned. He was tired of hiding his feelings. Yugi took a deep breath and clasped the package containing his dark half's gift to his chest, the day that Yami had recieved his acceptance letter to collage coming to mind.

**&Flashback&**

_"_I've decided to take up the offer and go to that college."

Yugi's eyes snapped to Yami's crimson orbs, and dread wrapped itself around his heart. Yami... Yami was leaving?! Yugi forced a smile on his face and tried to hide the tears that now shimmered in his indigo orbs. Yami deserved this chance, this chance to be happy and get the extra schooling he wanted. And it would also strengthen his knowledge of the modern world.

"Really? I'm... I'm happy for you." Yugi clapsed his hands behind his back, his gaze on the floor. "You deserve to go, and so... You should. There won't be another offer like it." Was it just him, or was there disappoinment shining in Yami's scarlet eyes?

"You think so Aibou? There isn't anything I'd be missing back here?" Something about Yami's tone set something off in Yugi's mind, but the small hikari brushed it off as nothing.

"No, nothing really." Yugi kept his fake smile plastered on. "We'll all be fine, and it's not like we won't see each other anymore, right? You'll come back for holidays, right?" Yugi asked those questions merely for his own benefit. The idea of not being able to see his handsome dark on a daily basis nearly tore his soul in half, and he wanted to make sure it wouldn't be forever, that he would still be able to see him. Yami nodded, his fingers clenched around the acceptance letter in his hands.

"Of course. Of course I will. But... I'll miss you, Aibou." Yami's tone almost sounded sad. "I'll miss seeing you everyday."

"I'll miss you too, Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi replied truthfully, his own tone holding a tint of remorse, and Yami's eyes lit up.

"You will?"

"Of course! But time will fly by, and before we know it, we'll see each other again."

"Yes." Yami agreed. "We will. The first holiday will be Christmas, won't it? That seems so far away."

"It won't be so. You'll be having so much fun, you won't have time to miss me, and the time will fly by." Yugi could feel his smile weakening. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this facade up. If Yami had truly chosen to go, then it wouldn't be long before he would start packing. He would also have to take a flight out there, so there would be a goodbye at the airport, one Yugi hoped to the gods he'd be able to get through. Yami deserved this, and Yugi wouldn't weigh him down with his crying about how much he was going to miss him, and with the confession of love he had planned to make.

Yes, Yugi was madly in love with his darker half, and he had wanted so badly to tell him. In fact, Yugi had planned to say something tonight, but with this unexpected news... If he told Yami now that he was in love with him, it would either push him away, or he would stay. If he went, Yugi's heart would shatter into a million pieces, and if he stayed, then Yugi would feel terrible about Yami giving up this chance for a better future. Yugi would not allow Yami to hold himself back for him.

Yami forced a smile at his partner's quip. "You're not forgettable Aibou. Don't insinuate such." Yami smiled geniunely, and Yugi's heart thumped. Just one caring look from those gorgeous ruby orbs and one bright smile and he was gone.

"Yami, I-"

"Yugi! Atemu! Dinner!" Solomon's voice wafted up the stairs, interrupting what Yugi had been about to say. Yugi's face flushed, and he looked away.

"Aibou?"

"Come on Yami. Let's get some food." With that, Yugi turned and hurried out of the bedroom.

**&2 months later&**

"I'm going to miss you Aibou. Thank you for coming to see me off." Strong, tanned arms wrapped around Yugi's body, holding him close. Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest, not wishing to let go.

"I'll miss you too, Mou Hitori no Boku. Call me every weekend?" Yugi looked up, connecting amethyst with ruby red.

"And I'll e-mail you every day." Yami smiled, though his eyes shone with tears. This shocked Yugi, because Yami was one who didn't cry often. _No... _Yugi thought. _Please no tears. _If Yami broke down, then Yugi would too, and he so badly wanted to stay strong for his dark.

"You'll e-mail us too, right Atemu?" Joey called from behind them. Yami chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest. No one seemed to notice or care that Yami hadn't let him go yet, or that Yugi was still clutching him for dear life.

"Yes, I will." Yami promised.

"Here's my cell phone number." Tea stepped forward and slipped a little piece of paper into Yami's pocket. "Don't forget to call us too."

"I won't." Yami replied.

"Man, it's going to be weird not having you around." Tristan commented.

"I know what you mean. I already miss all of you." Yami told them.

"You ought to head to the gate now, Yami. You don't want to miss your flight." Yugi stepped out of Yami's arms, even though every fiber of his being screamed at him not to. Yami walked to the gate, all their friends trailing behind him and Yugi. When they reached the gate, Yami wrapped Yugi up in another hug.

"Goodbye." Yami whispered, his breath wafting over Yugi's ear.

"Bye." Yugi replied, feeling tears sting his eyes. Yami released him a moment later and smiled as he waved to everyone, heaving his carry-on bag on his shoulder. Goodbyes were exchanged once more, and Yami turned and walked through the gate.

Yugi cried that whole first night he was gone.

**&End Flashback&**

Yugi sighed and flopped back onto his bed, letting the gift fall to the side next to the others. That whole first week Yami was gone was hell for him. He had cried more times then he cared to admit, and a few times, forgetting his dark was no longer home, Yugi would wander into his room to seek the comfort only Yami could give him on sleepless nights, only to see the empty room and remember where his dark now was. Yugi had taken to sleeping in Yami's room at night after that, just because it made him feel closer to Yami. Yugi had migrated back to his own room after he had decided enough was enough. Yugi turned his head and stared at the gift lying next to the packaged one for Tristan.

_Please... Please, let him love me back..._

* * *

Solid black boots pounded on the icy sidewalk as the owner hurried towards his destination. He pulled open the door to the apartment building he lived in and shivered, stomping his feet on the rug to rid them of the ice and snow his boots had accumulated before hurrying to the elevator that would take him to the floor that he lived on. He slid his coat off as he approached his apartment, taking his keys out of the pocket and inserting them into the lock. He opened the door and threw the coat onto his couch, then slammed the door shut and slipped his boots off at the door.

Atemu hurried to his phone and nabbed it up, dialing the one number he knew by heart. It was a week till Christmas, and Atemu was more excited then he had been during the past few months. Soon he would be going home, and he couldn't wait. He so badly wanted to see his hikari. He loved talking to Yugi on the phone and sending him e-mails, but it wasn't the same as face to face contact. Atemu missed his hikari more then he missed anyone. The phone rang three times before a familiar voice answered.

_"Hello?" _Solomon answered. Atemu smiled.

"Hello Grandfather. It's Atemu." Atemu sat down at his counter on a mini-barstool.

_"Atemu? Why hello my boy! I'm happy to hear your voice. I assume you're calling for Yugi?" _Solomon chuckled.

"It's good to hear your voice Grandfather. I have missed you. Yes, I am, but I'd love to catch up with you first." A smile spread over Atemu's lips.

_"How have you been?" _Solomon inquired.

"Pretty good. My classes are going well, and I'm learning a lot. I'm looking forward to coming home for Christmas." Atemu replied.

_"That's good. We're both looking forward to having you home." _Solomon told him. Another voice was heard in the background, and Atemu's heart thumped. He knew that voice. More then anything, he loved the person that voice was attached to. _"Ah, there's Yugi now. I'll put him on." _Atemu's grip on his phone tightened as he waited for his hikari to get on the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Aibou, it's me." Atemu's tone had gone soft. A pleased gasp sounded from the other side of the phone and Atemu chuckled as he heard Yugi scramble around. More then likely Yugi was searching for a place away from prying ears.

_"Yami? Oh, I'm really happy to hear from you." _Yugi told him. Atemu chuckled again, not knowing of the flush that covered Yugi's face at the sound. Yugi loved his dark half's laugh. It always sent such a thrill through him.

"You always say that Aibou."

_"Because I mean it."_Yugi giggled. _"How have you been?"_

"Same as usual. I'm learning a lot of new things, but I've been missing home so much." What Atemu really meant was how much he missed Yugi.

_"We've been missing you too Yami. You are enjoying it out there, aren't you?"_

"Yes. I'm enjoying it here a lot Aibou, but I'm pretty excited about the break that's coming up."

_"Do you know what day you're coming out?" _Yugi asked. Atemu smiled.

"Christmas Eve. That's the earliest flight I could get, though I would prefer to be out there earlier. I'll take what I can get however." Atemu replied.

_"Me too. Just so long as you're here on Christmas." _Atemu could hear the smile in Yugi's voice, and it filled him with happiness.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you Aibou." Atemu let his tone go husky as he drummed his fingers on the counter.

_"I'm looking forward to seeing you too, Mou Hitori no Boku. I really miss you."_ Atemu had to strain to hear Yugi's reply, and it brought a smirk to his lips.

"Hikari, I miss you just as much."

_"I don't think you could miss me as much as I miss you." _Atemu grinned. He could practically hear Yugi's smirk as the two engaged in a small game. They did this nearly everytime they talked, trying to out-do the other in a game of I miss you more. Neither one suspected it meant anything, although both of them truly meant what they said about the other.

"Trust me Aibou," Atemu purred, "I definitley miss you more." This game continued for ten minutes before Atemu ceased it to ask Yugi how he had been in his absence. There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone, causing Atemu to arch a brow. That was the same response he got each and everytime he asked Yugi about his well being.

_"I've been good. Everything is the same around here, minus you of course. Joey is entering one of the local Duel Monster's tournaments that are coming up. He wanted me to join too, but I declined."_

"Why?"

_"Because I just didn't feel up to entering a tournament this year."_ Yugi left it at that, and Atemu decided to let it go.

"Maybe next year." Atemu suggested.

_"Yeah, maybe next year."_ Yugi paused for a moment. _"And as long as you can come and watch."_

"Watch? Aibou, I'd join too and see about that rematch you owe me." Atemu chuckled. Yugi giggled on the other end, and Atemu's heart gave a wild flutter.

_"Of course you would. And I wouldn't have it any other way." _Yugi replied.

"Me either Aibou. I'm going to have to go now; I've got presents to wrap." Atemu chuckled.

_"Presents? What did you get me?" _Atemu laughed at the sound of that eager voice.

"You know I can't tell you that Aibou. Unless you want to tell me what you got me." Atemu teased.

_"No way. You have to wait." _Yugi laughed. Atemu grinned.

"Of course Aibou. And so do you."

_"Darn. Alright then, I'll leave you to it. Bye Yami, I'll see you Christmas Eve."_

"Goodbye Aibou. See you then." They hung on for a few extra seconds before they hung up at the same time. Atemu put the phone back and rose, heading over to the bookshelf near his computer desk. The presents to his friends and Solomon were all there. He just had Yugi's to finish. It had taken him a long time, but Atemu had finally figured out the gift he wanted to give to his hikari. He sat down at his computer desk and reached into one of the drawers, pulling out a small mp3 player.

This gift meant a lot to Atemu. He was going to use this gift to tell Yugi how much he loved him. His hikari was everything to him, and he had felt that way since Yugi had freed him from his 5000 year old prison. Atemu wanted so badly to tell Yugi of his feelings, but he had held off because he hadn't seen any sign in his little one that he felt the same. The last thing Atemu wanted to do was put a strain on their relationship by confessing his feelings if Yugi didn't feel the same.

Atemu had decided to take a chance though, despite the outcome. His decision had come surprisingly because of a phone call between himself and Joey. The two of them had been discussing normal things, like what Joey had been up to, how Atemu's classes were, and such, when Yugi came up in conversation. Joey had informed Atemu that Yugi hadn't exactly been himself since Atemu had left. He seemed to be getting less sleep, and Joey had heard from Grandpa that Yugi cried himself to sleep at night. Atemu was worried about his hikari, and told Joey he would come home, but Joey told him not to.

_"Yugi's been trying to keep it a secret from everyone, but we know better. If you come home, you know that Yugi is just going to be upset with you for leaving your studies for no reason. He'll deny anything is wrong."_

_"Then what can I do?"_

_"Tell him how you feel about him." That answer shocked Atemu and he was silent for a moment._

_"Tell him how I feel about him? What do you-?"_

_"Don't play coy Atemu. It's been obvious to the rest of us how much you two care about each other. Trust me, if you tell him, he'll return the feelings." Atemu could hear the smile in Joey's voice and knew he was caught. Had he truly been that obvious with his growing feelings for his small hikari?_

_"How can you be sure he will?" Atemu asked quietly._

_"Have you heard anything I've been saying? Yugi obviously misses you to the point he's losing sleep over it. He's crying himself to sleep, and here's the kicker; he's been sleeping in your room ever since you've been gone." Atemu's eyes widened._

_"In my room? How do you know that?" Atemu murmured._

_"He told me himself. I know I shouldn't be telling you that, but I have a feeling if you two got over this strange thing you've got going on to where you think the other won't care about you in return, then you'll both be better off." Joey insisted._

_"Joey, I don't think-"_

_"Trust me Atemu. Christmas is coming up." Joey reminded him. "There probably wouldn't be a better time to tell him, since you probably won't know for a while when you'd be able to come home next." Atemu bit his lip._

_"You're right. Thank you Joey. I... I will tell him." With that, the two continued their original conversation._

Atemu unlocked his computer and brought up the music folder with the song inside that he was searching for. He was only going to put one song on the mp3, as it was an important song that would show Yugi how much he cared about him. Atemu plugged in the mp3 to the computer and put the song on it. Then he unplugged it and stuck it inside a small box. Atemu smiled at the box before putting it in a safe place. He couldn't wait to come home for Christmas and see the bright and smiling face of his beloved aibou.

* * *

Yugi hurried around the house, gathering all his presents together. It was Christmas Eve, and Yugi was so excited. It had taken a good portion of the day for Yugi to finish shopping for the gathering tonight and for Christmas tomorrow. Another section of Yugi's day had gone towards cooking and making sure everything was set up for that night. It was a very busy day. Night had fallen swiftly, and Yugi was now practically bouncing with excitement. He would be leaving soon to go pick Yami up from the airport and bring him back here for their Christmas Eve celebration. Yugi, Yami, and his grandfather would be having a regular Christmas celebration tomorrow, but his friends were coming over tonight for an exchange since they would naturally be with their families tomorrow. Joey's sister and mother had both called the blond and asked him to come to his mother's for Christmas, something that Joey looked forward to very much.

The present Yugi had for Yami went inside his coat pocket. He wanted to give it to his darkness as soon as possible so he wouldn't lose his nerve and decide against giving it to him at all. Yugi then grabbed his car keys. It was a little before eight o' clock, and Yami's plane would be arriving at nine. It wouldn't take Yugi an entire hour to drive there, but he wanted to be there early. His grandfather was sticking presents under the tree when Yugi appeared in the living room, having just come down the stairs from his bedroom.

"Off to get Atemu Yugi?" Solomon smiled.

"Yup." Yugi grinned widely. "I'm going early so I'll defintley be there when he gets off the plane."

"Please be careful Yugi. There's supposed to be a snowstorm tonight, so don't be surprised if his plane takes longer to get there then you expect." Solomon warned. Yugi nodded and slipped his gloves and hat on. In his haste to leave the house, something important slipped Yugi's mind. He forgot to go upstairs and retrieve his cell phone. The small hikari had forgotten it earlier today also when out shopping, the small device seemingly not important at the time in his hurry to get everything ready for the party this night.

"Got it Grandpa, thank you. I'll be careful." Yugi opened the front door and hurried down the steps, his brown snowboots pounding on the steps. He hurried through the shop and excited the door, the chime going off above his head. Yugi went to his car and got in, starting it up and clicking the heater on. He shivered, as his car was very cold. It was already starting to snow. Yugi pulled away and drove through town, trying to find his way to the freeway. That would take him to the airport.

The present he had brought with him seemed to burn a hole into his pocket and he was suddenly nervous as he pulled onto the freeway and began to take the road that would go to the airport. He prayed he wasn't making a mistake in doing this, but he refused to back down. Yugi turned on the radio station and Christmas music began blaring through Yugi's speakers. Yugi smiled and relaxed. Christmas music always soothed him.

On the way to the airport, the wind started to howl, and the snow fell harder then ever. Yugi frowned, turning on his windshield wipers. This was bad. At this rate, Yami's plane would be delayed for sure. The snow began to pile on the ground, and Yugi had to slow his pace, knowing if he kept up his speed limit, it would become too dangerous. That also meant it would take longer to get to the airport, something that didn't make Yugi happy in the slightest.

Yugi pulled into the airport parking lot a little late, but it was okay. There was still a little time. Besides, how late he was wouldn't really matter if Yami's plane hadn't even taken off yet. Yugi locked up his car and hurried to the front door. The wind was still blowing strong, and the snow began to pile in his hair, turning the black strands white. It was so cold that Yugi could feel it right down to his bones. Once inside, he strode to the gate where Yami would be arriving, and he checked the flight plan on the board. He started to pout when he saw Yami's flight was in fact delayed. Crossing his arms over his chest, Yugi walked to a bench and sat down, crossing one leg over the other.

"Now what?" Yugi muttered to himself. There was no telling when Yami's plane would get here now. Yugi slumped in his seat and relaxed. There was no point in moping about his bad luck. Yami would get here eventually, so Yugi waited patiently.

* * *

Atemu face palmed, staring at the flight board. No, no, no, no! Atemu groaned aloud. His flight was delayed. Atemu's gaze flickered to the scenery outside one of the huge glass paned windows, watching the snow fall blizzard-like. There was no way he was leaving for Domino anytime soon. Atemu strode back to a bench, plopping down and pouting. He so badly wanted to get back home, but he was grounded. Atemu pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yugi's cell number. Might as well tell Yugi he wouldn't be able to take off for a bit. Yugi's phone went straight to voicemail, so Atemu left him a message and looked at his watch. It would be five o' clock Yugi's time. He wondered what his hikari would be doing that he couldn't answer his phone.

Atemu slumped in his seat, giving his watch another glance. He hoped Yugi would get his message in time. He would hate for his aibou to have to wait forever for him if he wouldn't be able to make his deadline.

Atemu wound up waiting at the airport until almost nine o' clock, the time he was supposed to be showing up in Domino. The snowstorm had nearly vanished, and Atemu grew excited. Perhaps he'd be able to leave soon? Hopefully there wasn't too much snow on the ground. Closing his eyes, Atemu said a quick prayer that he'd be able to leave and get home to his hikari, and suddenly there came an announcement over the P.A. system.

"Flight 364 to Domino City is now boarding."

Atemu whooped with joy and said a quick thank you, looking to the ceiling before grabbing up his bags and making a break for the flight gate. If they left now, Atemu would be able to make it in time for Christmas. There was a smiling flight attendant at the gate, and he pulled out his ticket, flashing it at her. She giggled and motioned to him to enter the gate.

"Sure is lucky that the hard snow didn't leave too much debris on the track." She told him. Atemu nodded, an eager smile on his face.

"Sure is lucky. Looks like I'll be home in time for Christmas." Atemu replied.

"Why, that is lucky. Good luck to you." She waved as Atemu stole pass her and hurried to the plane. Atemu grabbed his seat when he was able to make it onto the plane and stuffed his carry on bags into the compartment above him. His one case of luggage should have already been loaded onto the plane. Atemu reached into his pocket, pulling out the present he had for his hikari and looked at it. A warm smile crossed his face and he leaned back, placing the gift back into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Yugi to let him know he was finally on his way, then put the cell phone back and closed his eyes.

"I'm coming home to you, Aibou." Atemu whispered. The snow had begun to lightly fall outside his window again.

When Atemu's flight finally touched down and he was able to exit the plane, he hurried to the gate, happy he was finally home. Atemu shivered, lightly shaking the snow from his frame. It was so cold! Being a native Egyptian was a bad thing around wintertime. He stomped the snow off his boots and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. People darted every which way beside him and in front of him, and it made it very hard to see. He could not believe his flight had been delayed. Atemu really hated snowstorms. He hoped his hikari hadn't been forced to wait for very long, although he knew Yugi would have been there about six, and a quick glance at his watch told him it was now midnight. That irritated him to no end.

Walking out further into the mass of bodies, Atemu glanced around, trying to locate his aibou. A familair mop of tri-colored hair caught his attention, and Atemu moved towards it. A smile lit his face when he saw it was indeed his hikari. Atemu set his bag down beside him as he moved in front of the boy and looked down at him. Atemu chuckled quietly, noticing that Yugi was fast asleep. He didn't blame the boy. He'd of fallen asleep too if he had to wait so many hours for someone to arrive at the airport. Atemu leaned over him, shaking Yugi gently.

"Aibou. Aibou, wake up." Atemu whispered. Yugi moaned and turned onto his side, curling up. Atemu laughed and shook him a little harder. "Come on now Little One. I'm here now. Time to go home." Yugi's lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he started to wake.

"Wha...?" Yugi murmured. He blinked and noticed the tanned hand on his arm as he started to come out of his sleep induced state. Blinking a couple more times, he briefly wondered whose hand that was before he turned his gaze upward to a pair of gorgeous crimson orbs.

"Merry Christmas Aibou." Atemu smiled. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Yami?" Yugi sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, it's me Aibou. Are you awake yet?" Atemu laughed. Yugi blinked again, his eyes growing wide. Slowly a smile spread across his face before he flung himself into Atemu's arms, hugging him tight. Atemu held him close, stroking his tri-colored locks. Oh it felt so good to have Yugi in his arms.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Yugi exclaimed, pulling away from Atemu. His eyes shone with tears of happiness, and Atemu couldn't help the smile that spread over his own face as he gazed into those indigo depths. "Merry Christmas Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi hugged him again.

"How long have you been waiting here, Aibou?" Atemu asked when they broke their embrace.

"I've been here since eight. When I got here, I realized your plane was delayed, and so I waited for you." Yugi explained. Atemu's eyes widened.

"What?! Aibou, didn't you get my message? I called and texted you." At Atemu's words, Yugi's hand went into his pocket. No cell phone. He turned apologetic amethyst orbs to his darker half.

"I'm sorry. I forgot my phone at home. I actually haven't had time to check it all day, because I've been so busy getting ready for tonight..." Yugi looked at his watch and gasped, realizing it was a little past midnight. "Oh no! Everyone must be worried sick!" Atemu smiled softly and pulled out his own phone.

"Don't worry Aibou. I'll call and let everyone know what happened." Atemu dialed Yugi's home phone number and waited patiently for someone to pick up. A few rings later, a worried voice picked up.

"Hello? Yugi? Atemu?"

"Hello Grandfather. It's Atemu."

"Oh thank God. I thought something had happened." Solomon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh no, nothing bad happened. My flight got delayed and Yugi forgot his phone, so he didn't get my messages." Atemu explained.

"I see. No wonder he wasn't picking up his phone." Solomon's tone was a tad bit scolding. Yugi took the phone from his dark half and placed it to his ear, looking truly remorseful.

"I'm so sorry Grandpa. I didn't mean to forget my phone. Atemu is here now, so we'll be on our way home in a minute. I hope everyone isn't too upset that we practically missed the party." Tears filled Yugi's eyes.

"Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure they understand. Joey, Tristan, Tea are still here, and I'll tell them what happened. We'll be waiting for you." Solomon's tone had gone soft and caring. Yugi smiled in relief.

"Thanks Grandpa. Tell them I'm sorry."

"I will. See you soon."

"Bye." Yugi hung up the phone and handed it back to Atemu, who placed it back inside his pocket. When Atemu removed his hand, something fell out of his pocket and clattered to the floor. With a gasp, the elder man snatched it up and put it back. Yugi gazed at him quizzically. "What is that, Mou Hitori no Boku?" Atemu looked very nervous and avoided Yugi's eyes.

"It's... It's your present Aibou." Atemu replied. Yugi smiled and reached inside his pocket, pulling out another small package. Atemu's eyes went wide, and then he laughed, smiling warmly at Yugi.

"I brought yours with me. I..." Yugi suddenly flushed bright red, unsure of how to say this next part without sounding foolish. "I wanted... to give it to you alone." At Atemu's puzzled stare, Yugi's gaze dropped the floor. "It's...something I wanted to give to you without...without anyone around." Atemu's eyes widened again. Wha...? Atemu had had the same idea about his own gift to his aibou, but he hadn't been sure how to bring it up...

"Really? Uh..." Atemu pulled his gift back out. "I kind of wanted to do the same thing." Yugi's own indigo eyes widened before a smile broke out across his face.

"Um... How about we exchange them in the car? Away from all these people?" Yugi suggested. Atemu nodded.

"Fine by me Aibou." They headed towards the luggage area to get Atemu's bag. The elder spiky haired boy grabbed his bag as it went past, and the two of them exited the airport building, heading for Yugi's car. Yugi unlocked his trunk and allowed Atemu to store his bags inside before they got into the car. Yugi started the car to turn to heat on and keep them warm, but then the two of them just sat there, not knowing what to say. Atemu finally decided to make the first move and handed Yugi his present, a small tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks. Yugi smiled and accepted the gift.

"Thank you." Yugi murmured as he tore open the wrapping paper. He opened the small box that was revealed through the wrapping paper and raised a brow when he saw the mp3 player sitting inside. "Mou Hitori no Boku?"

"Here." Atemu reached over and took the mp3 player, attaching the headphones to it that came with it before flipping it on. "Aibou... When you listen to this song, you will know how I feel about you." Atemu's voice had died down to a whisper, and the elder swallowed thickly at the puzzled expression on his hikari's face. Yugi placed the headphones in his ears and Atemu pressed the play button. Instantly a song started up.

_Another day without your smile  
Another day just passes by  
But now i know how much it means  
For you to stay right here with me  
The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurts so bad i can't take it any longer_

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you, sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you

A thousand miles between us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
Our love tonight remains so strong  
It makes our risk right all along  
The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad i can't take it any longer

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you, sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you

Things can come and go  
I know but  
Baby I believe  
Something's burning strong between us  
Makes it clear to me

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you, sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you

I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be lookin in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you, sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you.

Yugi's eyes filled with tears as the song came to a close and ended. His hand gripped the mp3 player tightly, turning his knuckles white. Atemu waited nervously for Yugi's reply, hoping that his reaction wasn't a bad one. _Please, please... _Atemu prayed. Yugi suddenly pulled the headphones out of his ears and turned to face Atemu, the tears now trailing down his face.

"You... You..." Yugi croaked, unable to get the words out. Atemu leaned over and wiped away a few of Yugi's tears.

"Aibou, I've loved you for forever. For as long as I can remember actually. I just...didn't know how to tell you, and well... I thought that this would be the best way. I love you Aibou. I..." Atemu cast his ruby gaze downward. "I want to grow old with you." For a long moment Yugi was silent, his tears continuing to flow. Atemu began to feel very sick, as if he did something he shouldn't have. "Aibou, please, say something." Atemu whispered. "If you don't feel the same I-" Atemu's words were cut off as Yugi flung himself into his darkness' arms, sobbing.

"I never, never dreamed...! That you, oh Yami!" Yugi pulled away, wiping at his eyes. He pulled his own gift out of his pocket and handed it to Atemu, who took it with trembling hands, still recovering from the hug. "Open it." Yugi said softly. Atemu carefully opened the package, revealing a small box. He opened the box and fished around the tissue paper, and his eyes widened when he pulled out the cartouche necklace inscribed with the name Heba. He turned a confused look to Yugi, who reached into his other pocket and pulled out a necklace inscribed with Atemu.

"Yami... I have loved you for so long as well. I didn't ever think that...that you could love me back. I... I gave you that necklace as a way of well...giving you myself. If you would have me, then you could wear that so I'll always be close to your heart, no matter how far apart we are." Yugi explained with a teary smile. He placed the necklace with Atemu's name on it into Atemu's other hand, closing his hand over it.

"Aibou?"

"And... you're free to do what you will with this necklace. I won't take it if you don't want me... I just-" Yugi's eyes widened and a muffled squeak left his mouth as Atemu suddenly grabbed him around the waist and hauled the smaller male against him, crushing his lips to Yugi's in a bruising kiss. It took Yugi a second to realize what was happening, and when it did register, Yugi threw himself into the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu pushed back, forcing Yugi onto his back against the seat as he deepened the kiss. Yugi moaned against Atemu's mouth, his hands raising to tangle his fingers in Atemu's tri-colored locks. The car began to grow warmer as the two kissed savagely, not being able to get enough of the other.

Yugi finally broke the kiss for some much needed air, both of them panting hard, their eyes darkened with lust. "Mou...Mou Hitori no Boku..." Yugi breathed.

"Aibou, I just told you I loved you. How could you assume I didn't want you?" Atemu asked softly, his ruby orbs boring into Yugi's amethyst. He placed the cartouche necklace with his name on his back into Yugi's limp hand, lacing their fingers together to keep the necklace in place. "I couldn't think of a better place for my heart then with you." Tears filled Yugi's eyes again as he smiled up at his darker half.

"I love you, Yami. So very, very much." Yugi murmured, leaning up and brushing his lips across Atemu's. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas my love. You're all I wanted." Atemu pressed his lips to Yugi's, drawing the younger into another hungry kiss as he took the necklace one more time and placed it around Yugi's neck. Yugi broke the kiss one more time, staring up at Atemu with a dawning realization.

"We have to get home Yami! Everyone's going to be worried sick! Again!" Atemu chuckled at Yugi's words and drew the boy against him, delighting in the pleasured gasp that escaped Yugi's lips as their lower halfs came into contact.

"I'm sure they'll understand Aibou, and I'm not done with you yet." Atemu smirked and drew Yugi into yet another hot kiss, his free hand slipping down to cup Yugi's rear end, forcing the smaller male to gasp against his lips. It gave Atemu the perfect chance to slip his tongue into Yugi's mouth, throughly tasting the moist cavern that belonged to his soon-to-be lover. Yugi moaned and once again his pale fingers found their way into Atemu's hair.

The snow continued to fall outside, blanketing the rocking car in a beautiful shimmery coat of white, and both boys decided that this was the best Christmas present they could have received.

Each other.

* * *

Natoya: And that ends the one-shot.

Yugi: Aw... /fingers his new necklace/

Yami: /lightly touches his own/ That was a sweet fic.

Natoya: Thanks guys. /smiles/ Hope all the readers enjoyed it too.

Yugi: /lightly kisses Yami/

Natoya: Aw, how cute! /grins and snaps a picture with her cell phone/

Yami: /blinks, then growls/ Toya! /gives chase/ Give me that damn phone!

Natoya: Eep! /runs away/ Please review everyone!

Yugi: /watches the chase/ Uh, we hope you liked the fic! Please review!

Yami: GIVE ME THE PHONE!

Natoya: NO! IT'S MINE!

Yugi: /sweatdrop/ Merry Christmas everyone!

Natoya: See you guys in my next fic! /keeps running/

Yami: DAMNIT!!! GIVE ME THE PHONE!!!

Natoya: NEVER!!!!


End file.
